Of Allies and Slave Traders
by MacGateFan
Summary: Just an ordinary mission with ordinary allies and ordinary bad people.


Title: Of Allies and Slave Traders  
Author: MacGateFan  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimers: All characters of Atlantis are property of MGM Studies, Sci-Fi Channel, and others who aren't me.

* * *

John smiled as Elizabeth stepped from the Gate. She walked over to join him. His mood was definitely infectious. "Colonel Sheppard," she said with a nod.

He noticed she was looking for the rest of his team. "They're enjoying a wonderful lunch provided by gracious host, and Mayor of this settlement. Dr. Elizabeth Weir, may I introduce Bryce."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Weir," Bryce told her. "Although, I must admit, when John said a female was his leader, I had no idea how beautiful she would be."

The woman beside him slapped his arm playfully. Elizabeth blushed ad was about to slap John herself when the woman spoke up, taking her arm. "Please ignore my husband, dear. I am Nyra. Welcome to our planet."

"Thank you, but please, call me Elizabeth."

The four headed towards the settlement, deep in conversation. Suddenly Elizabeth noticed that the two men had stopped and were looking around the wooded area. John quickly grabbed Elizabeth's hand, Bryce repeating the same action with Nyra.

Before either woman could ask what was going on, gunfire erupted all around them. Elizabeth's heart thumped in her chest when John handed her his 9mm. Yes, she knew how to use the weapon, he had shown her, but she never really thought she'd be putting that training to use.

"Stay here," John ordered as he pulled her to the ground behind a huge boulder.

"Where are you going?" she hissed, but he was already gone.

John ignored her question and rushed out towards the gunfire. He needed to stop whoever was firing at them. "Ronon, this is Sheppard, come in!"

::We were wondering about you two. Nyra and Bryce came back hysterical. We're on our way. What's your situation?::

"I'm not sure how many are out there, but I do know there are a lot of bullets flying our way. We're about 10 clicks from the Gate."

::Got it. We'll be there in five::

John heard Elizabeth cry out for him and turned around. She was struggling with someone. "Damn it! Stupid, John!"

Just as he reached her, he felt a searing pain in his right shoulder. Elizabeth cried out for him again, but all he could do was fall to his knees. More pain erupted in the back of his skull. The last thing he heard was a man's laughter.

* * *

"John! John, can you hear me?"

"Teyla?"

"Just lie still. Dr. Beckett will be here soon."

He was not about to just sit there while Elizabeth had be spirited away. "What are you trying to do!" Rodney cried out, rushing to his side. "Ronon and Bryce took a group of men with them and they're tracking Elizabeth. Carson and his voodoo team should be here soon with a contingent of Marines to help us out."

John bit his lip as he jarred his shoulder. "What the hell did they shoot me with? My entire arm feels like its on fire!"

"It seemed like some sort of energy weapon that discharges a bullet as well. It was in too deep for me to remove it myself," Teyla said.

Rodney noticed that John's eyes seemed a little unfocused and glassy. He knelt next to him and snapped his fingers. "Hello! Sheppard, please respond!"

He glanced at Teyla nervously. The Athosian noticed the pale features of her friend and placed her hand on his forehead. "He is burning up, Rodney! Please hand my canteen and some of the gauze from my pack."

"Where the hell is Carson?" Rodney exclaimed, rummaging through the packs and bringing the items to Teyla. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard the Gate being activated.

"Do you want to stay here to help him or get Carson?" Teyla asked.

"I'll stay here. Knowing me, I'd just get them lost," Rodney replied, kneeling next to John. He poured water onto the gauze and wiped his friend's face. He was happy to see John blink and acknowledge him. "How are you feeling?"

"That is a dumb question, Rodney. What happened? I mean, one minute Teyla was next to me and now you are. Is she all right?"

"She's fine. Carson and his team just got here. I thought it would be best if she led them over here."

"Because you would get lost coming back."

Rodney stared at him. "Yes, because I would get lost. I know this, but do you have to remind me! It only happened that one time!"

"Shut up, Rodney, you're making my head hurt even worse." He glanced to his right to see Teyla approaching. "Hey, Doc! Glad you could make it!"

"Colonel Sheppard, what am I going to do with you?" he asked. Rodney stood up so Carson could examine him.

"Well, before reprimanding me for being attacked, how about you get this electrified, hot bullet out of my shoulder because it's making me not feel well at all."

Carson unwrapped the dressing around John's shoulder. He was very pleased with Teyla's wound care. It looked as if the bullet was meant to shoot off an energy charge the minute it broke through the skin, causing it to heat up. He could only imagine what would happen if they didn't get that out soon.

"How's your head, Colonel? Teyla said you were knocked unconscious."

"I have a major headache, but that's all."

"Okay and it seems you've developed a fever as well. Let's get you back to Atlantis, son, so I can remove that bullet."

John shook his head. "No."

"No? You want to tell me why?"

"Because Elizabeth needs our help!"

Carson crossed his arms impatiently. Some people were just so damn stubborn! "We don't have time to argue, Colonel! If I don't get that bullet out of your arm soon, I just might have to amputate it!"

"Just listen to him!" Rodney said, face nearly blanched at Carson's little tirade. "Besides with Ronon on the warpath, Elizabeth will be found in no time!"

"Rodney is correct, John. I will join these fine Marines to meet up with Ronon and Bryce. We will find Dr. Weir that is a promise."

John nodded slowly. He was not happy about this at all, but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

* * *

Ronon looked around. It had become eerily quiet. Bryce watched in awe as the former Runner tracked down his enemy. He felt incredibly responsible for the attack and subsequent kidnapping of his new allies. He would understand completely if they wanted to cease negotiations.

Ronon had everyone stop when he heard rustling behind them. He felt a little foolish when he realized it was Teyla and a few Marines (the latter making all the noise). Teyla nodded to Bryce as she walked over to Ronon. "How's Sheppard?"

"He will be fine, he is in Doctor Beckett's capable hands."

Ronon nodded. "From what I can tell, they took Weir up into those mountains. We'll have to move quickly to catch up with them."

"Then let us go!" Teyla said.

* * *

Elizabeth cried out when they shoved her to the ground, skinning her knees on the hard rocks. She took a deep breath and looked up at her captors."Why are you doing this?"

"Be silent!" The shorter man replied. She decided to call him 'Tiny'. His friend, 'Teeny', sneered at her as he tied her wrists together.

Elizabeth wasn't worried too much about herself at the moment. The look on John's face when he was shot was going to be forever ingrained into her mind. She only hoped they were able to get him back to Atlantis in time.

"She's going to fetch a good price isn't she?" Tiny said.

Her heart caught in her throat. Price? She was going to be sold like a piece of furniture?

Teeny grinned in response, playing with her hair. Elizabeth shoved him away. Teeny grabbed her hair and pulled back. "Don't ever do that again!"  
he growled at her.

"Tack, don't spoil the merchandise," Tiny said, shaking his head. He didn't seem too broken up about the treatment of her, though.  
Teeny let go and they moved away, making certain she was out of earshot.

Elizabeth was scared, she didn't want to be sold to anyone. She just wanted to be in her office reading some boring report or listen to Rodney prattle on about some piece of Ancient technology he found.

She took a deep breath, trying to relax herself. Everything was going to be all right, they would find her!

* * *

Bryce stopped in his tracks and Teyla turned to face him. She could see fear in the man's eyes. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"I think I know who took Dr. Weir, and I know what they plan on doing with her."

Teyla glanced over at Ronon. "Who are they?"

"Slave traders."

Ronon sneered. He didn't need to hear anymore. Looking back at the Marines, he told them to pick up at the pace, leaving one behind with Bryce, who seemed ready to fall on his face.

"We're getting close," he whispered to Teyla about 10 minutes later. He pointed towards the peak. "And the idiots lit a fire. Maybe they don't think we're a threat."

Teyla nodded. "We must hurray then. I have seen how desperate slave traders can be."

* * *

Elizabeth was freezing and even though she couldn't feel the warmth of the fire, she secretly enjoyed it. It meant Ronon and Teyla would find her. And John? Would he be with them? She remembered the look of shock on his face when the bullet hit him...

Elizabeth looked up when she felt someone watching her. Tack again. If it wasn't for his friend, he probably would have tried more than he did. She almost jumped when something hit the small of her back.

Yep, they were there. She didn't turn around for fear she'd give their position away. Suddenly they were surrounding Tiny and Tack. "Dr. Weir, are you all right?" Teyla asked, kneeling next to her.

She nodded. "A little bruised and cold, but I'll be fine," Elizabeth replied as Teyla untied her wrists. "How's John?"

"He is back in Atlantis."

Elizabeth eyed her curiously. "Teyla you didn't answer my question. For John Sheppard to return without helping you out means he was either unconscious or Dr. Beckett somehow convinced him to go. And even that could take some doing."

Teyla nodded. "You are correct, Dr. Weir. The bullet he was shot with may have done much damage to his shoulder. Dr. Beckett did not want to delay removing it any longer than necessary."

There had to be more, but it looked as if she'd have to wait until they got back to Atlantis for an update. Ronon handed her a blanket, which she gratefully accepted. "Did they hurt you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "They didn't want to... spoil me for the buyers."

"If Bryce wasn't here to deal with them, they would be so very dead now."

God help her, somewhere deep inside she felt the same way.

* * *

Pain woke John up from his slumber. It was emanating from his right shoulder. He could tell that he was going to have a long recuperating time. He was a little surprised that he didn't see Rodney around.

Or Elizabeth.

_Wait a minute,_ he thought, _that's why I'm here!_

He had to get back out there and find her! Ignoring the throbbing in his arm, John reached to remove the IV. "Just what do you think you are doing?"

"Don't scare me like that!" John exclaimed.

Rodney glanced around. "You'd better get back into bed before Carson gets back here."

Carson arrived just in time to see Rodney helping John back into bed. "Colonel Sheppard!"

John winced at the Scot's tone of voice. He cleared his throat and put on his best puppy dog face. "Just wanted to stretch my legs a bit."

Rodney looked back and forth between the two men and was surprised to see Carson's anger easer. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered.

John grinned at his friend and repeated his earlier concern. "Teyla just reported in," Carson said as he checked John's vitals. "They should be here shortly."

"Oh thank God!" Rodney exclaimed the minute Elizabeth came through the infirmary doors. "You know you really gave me a heart attack. Carson, I think you need to check my blood pressure."

"Shut up, Rodney," John said, shaking his head.

Elizabeth looked exhausted, but determined. Carson moved to help her. "I'm fine," she said with a smile. "I'll let you check me over after I've talked to Colonel Sheppard. I promise."

He nodded. "Aye, Love," he replied, pulling Rodney with him.

"What are you… Carson!" The rest of his tirade was lost as he was pulled to Carson's office.

Before John could say a word, Elizabeth reached down and hugged him. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Um, okay." John was confused. As far as he was concerned, it was his fault she was captured. He didn't pay attention to his surroundings.

"John, just because you weren't the one who physically got me out of this mess, doesn't mean I'm not grateful. You tried. It's not your fault you were outnumbered."

"Outnumbered? There were only two."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Stop it. Besides, you did something more courageous."

"What's that?" he asked.

"John, you came back her to get help. If you came after me and something had happened to you, then I'd be the one feeling guilty."

"That's ridiculous, Elizabeth!" John exclaimed. "You can't help my actions anymore than those idiot's who took you!"

She grinned. "Exactly."

With that she left him alone to his thoughts. "Damn logic," he muttered.


End file.
